La Mirada del Odio
by Gaia II
Summary: Aquello es lo que ve cuando al fin Davos Seaworth, ex contrabandista y hombre al servicio del Rey Stannis, llega a la isla. El odio reflejado en un niño. –Regalo para Milena. ¡Feliz Navidad!


Disclaimer: todos los personajes que aparecen en este documento son propiedad de George R. R. Martin, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos ni cosa que se le parezca.

Dedicado: ¡Para Milecilla! ¡feliz navidad, Mile! He de decir que éste fue el último que escribí porque no tenía ni P... idea de cómo hacerlo, pero pensé una salida más o menos útil y salió lo que ves aquí. Espero que puedas disculparme y perdonar si te parece chapucero, va con mucho aprecio.

* * *

La mirada del odio.

.

.

«We're Takin' Over

We Have The Truth  
This Is The Mission  
To See It Through  
Don't Point Your Finger  
Not Dangerous  
This Is Our Planet  
You're One Of Us.»

Michael Jackson – Another Part of Me.

* * *

Davos no supo qué pensar del chiquillo cuando lo vio por primera vez, envuelto en pieles de oso, con la mirada viva y despierta de un cazador fuerte, peligroso, dispuesto a saltar sobre su presa desvalida y medrosa. Según Lord Manderly, él encontraría a un pequeño señorito de Invernalia cuando llegase a esa isla alejada de la mano de los Dioses, no obstante lo que tenía frente a sí era un salvaje de cabellera roja como el fuego y brillantes zafiros en bruto, sustituyentes de los ojos pasivos, atributo de los civilizados.

A su lado estaba la mujer del Pueblo Libre que Wex había reconocido ya, una criatura tan fiera como el muchachito que tenía bajo su tutela y que seguía los movimientos del menudo ex contrabandista sin perderse detalle, al parecer dispuesto a saltar a su garganta si la oportunidad se le presentaba… como su lobo, la bestia negra echada a sus pies, perezosa y a la vez alerta, salvaje, incontrolable. Davos los había mirado con los ojos entrecerrados, recelo y temor formando una nube espesa sobre él que le helaba la sangre, pero hendiendo la oscuridad, cegadora como toda luz, resplandecía la lealtad por su rey y la causa a la que servía. Decidió que, si había llegado tan lejos exponiéndose al hambre de caníbales y la ira de los incivilizados, no se dejaría vencer por el pánico. A varias batallas terribles se había enfrentado y aunque alguna la perdió, siempre había consuelo para un alma optimista.

–Mi señor –había dicho, inclinándose ligeramente hacia el niño. Pensó que parecía un poco como Steffon, su hijo menor, pero la mirada de su pequeño era mil veces menos cortante y terrible.

Rickon Stark –o lo que creía que era Rickon Stark– había exhibido una sonrisa demasiado pavorosa para ser mostrada por un niño de su edad. Parecía casi una mueca irónica, de esas que los adultos muestran cuando han sufrido demasiado y ya nada puede alegrarles. Acarició entre las orejas al lobo, que gruñía quedamente, como lanzando una suave advertencia hacia el intruso.

–¿Quién eres tú y por qué me llamas señor? –Preguntó el chiquillo con viveza–. Así solamente me llama ella.

Señaló a su compañera de viaje, la tensa mujer salvaje de pie junto a él, con cuchillo en la cadera y lanza más allá. Davos sintió un ligero escalofrío al ver la mirada cómplice que se lanzaban ellos dos, pues se parecía a la que Marya les dirigía a sus hijos. Unos ojos de parentesco y amor, difíciles de descifrar pero también de pasar por alto. De pronto fue consciente de lo que venía a hacer, exponer un niño a las intrigas del juego de tronos y entregarlo en manos de los hábiles conspiradores que seguramente querrían utilizarlo –su rey estaba entre ellos, ardiente de R'hllor como Melisandre, quizás subyugado a ella–. Se preguntó si sería capaz de entregar a un infante que daba la impresión de estar a salvo, a tal tormento. La mirada de la mujer salvaje le dijo a gritos que no lo lograría fácilmente.

–Sois un señor –le contestó con suave cortesía–. El señor de Invernalia, Rickon Stark.

–Invernalia ya no existe –habló Osha con los dientes apretados, tensa la línea de la boca–. Y sus señores tampoco, no al menos hasta que Rickon crezca un poco. Hasta que... pueda vengar lo que hicieron con su familia, con su manada.

Quizás para eso pasarían años, pero Davos Seawortth estuvo totalmente seguro de que algún día, tiempo después, un joven –o niño más crecido– de largo cabello rojo y ojos inyectados en sangre, iría cabalgando a su lobo y bañándolos a todos en guerra y venganza. lo vio en esa mirada colérica, vacía, tan impropia de un niño...

Tan propia de un adulto que sabe, es consciente, añora y odia.


End file.
